


Voicing your Desires

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Masturbation, Oral, PWP, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple command, sure. But hell was it embarrassing for the sweet skinned princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicing your Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled myself out of bed to write this dumb fic, so sorry for errors and junk. This is also my first yuri, and Adventure Time fic~!! Woohoo! Hopefully it's not junk and you all enjoy~! (ahahah i have a doctor's appointment in the morning but lets just write smut instead)

White text credits on a black pixel screen speed across at an unreadable rate. Bubblegum was sitting with her knees curled up under her chin, her emerald eyes blinking a few times as her mind adjusted to the end of the movie. Marceline watched her with a faint smile on her pale face. It always amused her how Bonnie seemed to get into these 'zones' while watching a movie. The way the pink girl's eyes widened and stayed fixated on the flashing screen, how her brows furrowed in concentration, her lips in a straight firm line.

"What?" Bubblegum noticed the other staring at her.  
"Nothing PBubs, you tired?" Marceline got up off the crimson sofa to stretch her limbs with a pop from her joints. Bubblegum watched her and shrugged in response, "Yeah, you sure it's alright if i stay the night?"  
"It's fine, but the more accurate question is; is it all right with you? You don't have to get up tomorrow or do some weird and utterly boring royal duties?" The vampire grabbed the others pale pink hand in her own and guided her off the sofa.  
"You know that i wouldn't have stayed this late if i did have to get up early. However, i do get to head over to the Crystal Kingdom and discus, how you would say, 'dumb royal duties'. But that's not til late. I've been invited to dine over with them. Would you like to come?" Bubblegum gave a playful smile.  
"Yuck, thanks but no thanks. I've accompanied you to one of those dinners before and if i could die i would have keeled over from boredom" The forked tongue stuck out from the vampire's lips. Bubblegum chuckled running her hand down the others jaw to hold it gently in place for her to give a small kiss to the underside of the other's chin. She slide out of the others arms and sauntered over to the ladder that acted as stairs to the upper floor.

Marceline watched Bubblegum from where she stood for a second or two before floating over to the ladder. Looking up to see the purple striped panties from under the princess's skirt. The vampire quickly looked down and a faint blue blush invaded her cheeks as she cursed herself for looking. After a moment she floated up through the opening in the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm... Hold on," Marceline went over to her closet and opened it, Bubblegum sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she knelt down to rummage through a pile of clean but wrinkled T-shirts. She was handed an inside out navy shirt. Quickly turning the shirt inside out, she placed it in her lap and looked at her pink hands in her lap.

"I'm not really all that tired," It was barely a whisper. But Marceline heard it, turning to the other with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh?" She was confused in a sort, "Ok, well do you wanna watch another movie?" Bubblegum looked at her from underneath her lashes with a blank expression, she shook her head.  
"Ok, what do you wanna do then?" Marceline went and sat on the bed next to her. 

Bubblegum slapped her hands over her face and flopped back onto the bed, she kicked her legs slightly. "Oh Glob please don't make me say it out loud!"  
"Ooooh," The gears in Marceline's head started to turn as a smirk plastered itself on her face, "You know Bonnibel, it's hard to read you. You need to get better at voicing your desires."  
"A lady flat out asking for sex is distasteful," The younger moved her hands from her face as she mumbled, her face turning a magenta coloring.

Marceline hummed a reply as she leaned down so their lips were just barely brushing, but not into a full kiss. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the others neck pulling her down into a kiss. The first real kiss they've shared in what felt like weeks. It was a slow kiss, but to Bubblegum every time they kissed it seemed to go by too fast. Kissing the vampire was something she would never forget the sensation of, and she never really wanted to. The other's cold lips pressed against hers, the cold drained her own warmth from her lips. It was a weird feeling but it made her feel warm in her chest.

She reached up and pulled the band out from Marceline's hair from the tail it was pulled into. The older of the two broke the kiss to sit back onto the other hips lightly. She pulled off her mauve shirt over her head and tossed it to the side without care. Flipping her raven bangs to the side she reached behind her back to unhook the solid black bra she wore. Bubblegum watched with intent, her breath heavy but still even. The black garment was tossed aside with the shirt, and Marceline's hands pressed on either side of the pink princess's head. Her dusty red eyes staring down at her with a curious smile on her face.

"Hey, i want to do something new tonight." Her eyes studied the other's face as the smile stayed put.  
"What's that?" Bubblegum questioned with slight worry. She never really knew what was on Marceline's mind. Especially in situations like these.  
"I wanna watch you get yourself off," Her smile grew as the girl underneath her took a moment to process the bluntly put words, and when they did her green eyes widened considerably as her face flushed with embarrassment.  
"Y-you what???" Her voice came out as a whisper as she stared up at the girl on top of her.  
"I'm just voicing my desires, beside's. It's something i've always wanted to try. I've thought about it a lot truthfully," Bubblegum looked to the side as her blush grew, Marceline lowered her head to the others jaw, planting kisses as she whispered.  
"About how you'd probably look while pleasuring yourself, trying to keep quiet so nobody comes to check in on you. What would they say if they saw their modest princess doing something so naughty like that," Bubblegum's eyes squeezed shut, shit, she was purring the words into her ear. With each word a shiver ran down her spine.  
"laying in your back on your bed, your dress pulled up to your stomach, your eyes fixed on the door even though you made sure you locked it." Marceline's tongue slide out of her mouth to tease the princess's ear between sentences, " your hands traveling under the hem of your panties as you'd tease yourself a bit, i wonder if you ever think of me while you do that," Bubblegum's arms wrapped around the other's shoulders and she bit the inside of her lip.  
Marceline's hands moved to run up and down Bubblegum's torso, the coldness seeping through her clothes and leaving goosebumps. She started to leave kisses on her neck, stopping every now and again to lightly nip at the sweet flesh.   
"Say, is it wrong of me to think of you when i'm doing that?" She whispered. Bubblegum shook her head as she tried to find her voice, "n-no.."  
She could feel the Queen smile against her skin, "So what do you say?"  
The grip around her tightened before loosening again. "Okay," Marceline smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before sitting up. 

Bubblegum sat up and pulled herself from underneath the other. She pulled her blouse over her head neatly setting it on the bedside table, same with her skirt.  
"Uhm.... I could, i can," she looked up at Marceline who was sitting at the foot of the bed, "use things, right?"  
Marceline thought for a minute, "Hmm, i don't see why not. You remember where they're at?"   
Bubblegum nodded as she left the bed to walk over to the closet, pulling the doors open and rummaging through it before finding a red box. She set the box next to her clothing, quickly she looked through the box and grabbed the one she wanted to use. That was one of her favorite things about being over at Marceline's, she had toys where she couldn't have them. Well, she could, but she always feared that Peppermint or someone else would stubble across them. No matter how well hidden they were, or where she'd think of hiding them that thought always lingered in her mind.

She slowly pulled down her purple panties, slowly just to tease the vampire who she could feel staring at her. Stepping out of the clothing she sat back on the bed and turned her head to look at Marceline, who gave her a reassuring smile.  
"You know if you don't want to you don't have to,"   
"I know," Bubblegum spoke fixing two pillows, "I want to and this just means you'll be returning the favor in whatever way i choose." Marceline watched her with a forgotten questioning thought about what exactly it was she had in mind.

Bubblegum laid back on the propped up pillows and kept her legs closed, she held the small slender lavender vibrator in both her hands tightly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she set it beside her. She began to ghost her nails over her torso while she let her head fall back slightly. She felt the bed move slightly as Marceline moved herself to see better. Bubblegum swallowed softly as she cleared her head.  
'I'm at home, i'm in my own bed, nobody is with me. Just me in my room.' she thought to calm her nerves.  
She pulled her arms out of her bra straps and pulled the still hooked underclothing down to expose her chest, she ran her hands over her chest as her nipples slowly erect. Her hands were warm. She tease her chest before taking her right hand and bringing it up to her mouth, she took her thumb into her mouth and covered it in saliva. When she removed the digit a small strand of spit connected the two for a split second. She blew on the now wet finger and then moved it back down to her chest. She rubbed over her dark pink nipple with the cold saliva slick digit. She slide her legs up and down together.

She repeated that process, wetting and blowing on her thumb then teasing herself with the cold. Trying to imagine that instead of her own hand it was the mouth of the very person watching her perform this act. She ran her hands down her stomach to between her legs, she blushed deeply when she realized just how wet just touching her chest made her. She softly whined in slight embarrassment, but reached for the toy laying next to her. Her slender legs spread she slowly pushed the lavender toy inside of her, she breathed a sigh as she pushed it as far as it could go. She swallowed once again, harder this time. One hand holding the base of the toy, the other turned the dial one the lowest setting, slowly she pulled the toy outward and when the tip was almost out of her entrance she would slowly push it back in. She did this far a while before pulling the drenched vibrator out of her self. Turning the dial higher she positioned her hand so the tip was placed against her clit. Her hips twitched slightly as she put more pressure of the tip of the toy. She sucked in a breath as it was angle just perfectly. Her green eyes opened and her bottom lip was bitten. Her mind swarmed with words, dirty talk she only dared admit in her own mind that she enjoyed. Those words, she imagined coming from someone else's lips helped her come to her orgasm. Her back arched slightly as her legs closed tightly. She gasped for air as she rode it out. Sparks and shivers being shot all through her abdomen.

Turning off the toy she turned to look at Marceline. Who sat at with her legs closed and a dark blue blush spread across her face. Her eyes were glazed, as she stared at Bubblegum. She smiled, and Bubblegum smile back at her. Before Marceline could speak Bubblegum nudged her with her foot.

"Take off your jeans and come here," Bubblegum's chest rose and fell as she watched the Vampire tug off her jeans and underwear, kicking them off the bed before turning and crawling over too Bubblegum. 

"You know, i was right. You are hot when you touch yourself." Marceline smiled, Bubblegum pulled her down for a kiss.

The kiss was messy but sweet. Sloppily spit was swapped, tongues came out to play. Bubblegum ran her tongue carefully over Marceline's teeth. It was weird to feel the fangs. While they were dull, only to really come our when Marceline was eating, it was still so odd to feel them. How they ridged in some places, and blunt in others. Bubblegum pulled back with lidded eyes. She moved her hands to tap on her own shoulders.

"You sure?" Marceline sat up looking down at her girlfriend.  
"Yeah, just, just don't put all your weight on me and it'll be fine." With that Marceline moved the pillows a bit, and moved her legs to straddle Bubblegum's head. She held onto the headboard bars, and pink hands traveled and found their place on bony hips. 

Marceline closed her eyes as she let the younger guide her hips down slightly. Bubblegum placed a kiss on her mound.

"Nooo, don't kiss me there Bon," Marceline whispered quietly as Bubblegum smiled against her. 

The pink one's tongue darted out and flicked against the Queen's clit once, twice. Before slowly dragging her tongue from the other's entrance forward to her clit. Marceline sighed, gently trying to rock her hips against the others mouth. But when she did those pink fingers would dig into her hips telling her to stop.

"C'mon Bonnibel, stop teasing," she whined. but Bubblegum continued her slow movements and muttered a word of patience. 

The vampire's brows knitted and softly whined in complaint, but did nothing more that just that. Instead one of her hands holding tightly onto the bar left, and took hold of her own breast. Kneading and teasing it. She arched her back sharply as she felt a soft bite to her clit, then an apologetic suck and lick.

"Shit, you're killing me," She looked down into those green eyes staring up at her.

In response, Bubblegum's tongue entered the vampire and reached as far as the wet appendage could. Tasting her walls, wriggling her tongue and curling it. She moved one hand from the other's hips to rake her nails down her mid back down to her rear. She looked up to watch the others face. She moved her hips back to give her access to where she wanted. Instead of the teasing licks she gave before, her movement was faster and just slightly harsher. When she felt the other begin to rock against her she paid no mind to it this time. She let her get off on her tongue, enjoying the look on the other's face and the words that came tumbling off those lips.

"OhGlobBonnibelI'msoclosepleasepleasepleaseitfeelsgood," And gasps was all that she could pay mind to. She watched intently as the Marceline ground her hips down harsher and her back arched as she moaned. She lightly licked her through her orgasm til she calmed. Marceline climbed off Bubblegum and laid on the bed.

Bubblegum sat up, she pulled her bra off and tossed it on the floor, set the toy back in the box and looked back at Marceline. She was laying on her back sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Bubblegum smiled, she worked to grab a blanket and when she did she curled up next to the dazed vampire. She pulled the blanket over them and snuggled into the other's side. She felt her arm wrapped around her and then both. And a kiss being planted on her forehead before words broke the silence.

"I love you Bonnibel," Marceline spoke into the pink hair. She hugged the other tighter as she said those words.

"I love you too, Marceline my Vampire Queen," Bubblegum smiled to herself as she nuzzled into the others arms. The tiredness she falsely stated earlier finally creeping onto her. 

~~~FIN~~~~


End file.
